Aging skin is the result of more than just chronological age. Skin is exposed to environmental elements that cause radicals to form in the skin. These radicals attack the collagen layer of the skin and break it down, causing lines and wrinkles to appear. This process is commonly called photo-aging. Diseases and disorders of skin that also may result from radical damage include skin cancer, skin irritation or inflammation, dermatitis, allergy, psoriasis, acne, eczema, rosacea.
Application of antioxidants can help prevent radical-induced damage in skin. Applying Vitamin C, for example, to the skin can provide antioxidant protection, prevent photo-aging, and stimulate collagen production. However, not all Vitamin C formulations produce these benefits due to lack of stability.
The present invention is thus directed to a composition and process for inhibiting radical-induced damage to skin which does not suffer from conventional stability issues.